The Shuffle Aliance Takes A Trip
by PuNkEr GiRl
Summary: The Shuffle Aliance sits bored at Chibodee's NY home. Then they decide to take a trip over the US, Oregon Trail Style or do they?
1. In The Beginning

Oregon Trail: G-Gundam Style  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own G-Gundam, or The Oregon Trail. ' -'  
  
From Sai's journal April 13, 1848  
Ha! It's my first road trip with the Shuffle Alliance. Whew, Heh! No more Keiun and Zuisen. There're off in Beijing and they're really busy doing something and they would never go on a hooligan trip and because there's evil spirits on the road. Anyways it was Chibodee's idea. Being away from Cecil is hard anyways she is attending an all girl academy and she can't communicate with me, because she has to be fully dedicated to her education. Hope I have a good trip. ^_^  
From George's journal April 17, 1848  
Well, my shuffle comrades and I are going on a trip across half across the United States of America. We have to travel on these so-called "covered wagons"; they're absolutely disgraceful for progress in transportation! There's no restroom, no butler, and no privacy. I have no idea how on earth Miss Marie Louise got us in this situation and yet I get to be closer to her *sigh*. Meanwhile Raymond is in Italy riding on a wonderful gondola in the canals of Venice with his charming wife, Dorotea. How I long to go there with Marie and ride a gondola.  
From Sai's journal April 17, 1848  
Ahh! It's so exciting! Yesterday Argo was ordered to wrestle a bison. It was mind boggling, watching him beat the crap out of that big hairy thing that was bugging us. Bro was mad as hell cuz he tried to wrestle one but what only happened was the bison ended up biting him in the most sensitive place ever; the worst part was that he started to cry. Chibodee gave me a recipe to make something called New York Steak with mashed potatoes. He said I made it pretty well for a first timer (of course, I rock @ cooking ^_^). Domon managed to at least find berries; I made some jelly out of it along with some bread.  
From Domon's journal April 17, 1848  
Chi Kusso! I'm so pissed off @ everybody. They think of me as a wimp, well wait and see you lousy crowd of people. I'll manage somehow just gotta think what to do to make 'em shut the hell up about me. Lil' Fuckers. \_/  
  
From Marie Louise's Journal April 19, 1848  
Oh boy! I get to go on a trip with my darling George. But what's a bummer it's that he's got typhoid fever, and he's barfing all over the place, and it's gross. Best thing of all is that no one wants to take care of George, so I get to take care of him, although it is kind of sickening and sorrowful watching him barf. I get to bring water to him, feed him, and tuck him into bed. What's not so great is that I don't get to bathe him *phooey*, Rain gets to bathe him. I don't see what's the point in her bathing him, since she's got Domon, or did she get bored of him? It's probably just an excuse to molest George because he's so weak and defenseless, also probably because Domon doesn't pay attention to her.  
**************************************  
~Dialogue begins~ Rain: Marie Louise, may I have a word with you?  
  
Marie Louise: It depends \_*  
  
R: It's about George  
  
MR: Yes, you have my full, complete, and undivided attention.  
  
R: Well, it's seems like you get jealous, when it's time to give George a bath.  
  
ML: Well, of I do get jealous, I almost burst of it, in fact I think you just do that just to molest my darling George, or is it because your relation with Domon isn't too good, and you're trying to take George away from me? You better back off if that's what you're trying to do.  
  
R: *_*;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
ML: ARE YOU TRYING TO PLAY THE STUPID ONE?  
  
R: Me? No, mainly and completely, I'm confused. What the hell are you even talking about?  
  
ML: I thought you were making a move on George. *Thinking to self (stupid bitch)*  
  
R: No, it's just that George and I agreed that you are too young to bathe him. He kind of had the idea that you were going to get jealous. Just like now, you nearly burst into fits of jealousy. I admire that you fight for your man; I didn't even know you like George, but now that I know. I'll gladly step out of your way. You could've just told me, I mean c'mon we're the only girls on this trip, aside from Nastasha (I don't know about her). That's a bitch we don't even talk to each other.  
  
George: What's all this bickering about, may I ask?  
  
R: Marie and I were sorting out a problem.  
  
ML*cough*Not really*cough*  
  
G: oh, is that so? Then what were you talking about?  
  
ML: Eeep! * Puts hands over mouth, blushing frantically, and runs away*  
  
R: How about we say Marie told me a real big secret, as in telling me that she likes you. A LOT  
  
G: Ahhh. So that's why she always volunteers to help me. U.U  
  
R: I think you should go talk to her.  
  
G: And I think you should go talk to Domon  
  
R: I sure do  
  
~Meanwhile~ Sai Saici: Watcha think is up with the chicks?  
  
Chibodee: Probably PMS  
  
SS: Well, it could be that. Or was it my food, noooooo I'm ruined! Now I can't pursue my career as a pro chef.  
  
C: Yep. Sad, sad world out there. -_- *Clunk* SS: You're supposed to be encouraging me, but do you?  
  
C: *still dazed from being hit in the head with a skillet* No? @. @ *Clunk, thump: Chibodee faints from being hit in the head, again*  
  
SS: *shaking head in disappointment* stupid adults  
  
Nastasha: What happened here? *Smacks riding crop on the palm of her hand*  
  
SS: Chibodee was being a bitch so I hit him on the head with a skillet.  
  
N: For once, I'll have to give you credit for what you did. He did deserve it; after all, he was being a party pooper. Ruining everybody's fun, for that he deserves to sleep out side with the oxen.  
  
SS: Hehe. For once Nastasha agrees with me ^_^ I wonder what's next.  
  
~Back to the others~ G: *sees Marie crouching in a corner, crying* Miss Marie Louise, are you all right?  
  
ML: *looks up from corner* No  
  
G: well, I can't talk for too long or else I'll get nauseous. So may we please get to the point?  
  
ML: Ok. Can I help you with your other needs?  
  
G: uh, sure. But umm, I know that you like me now.  
  
ML: *looks away*  
  
G: It's ok to like me. I'll admit that I like you also.  
  
ML: you do?  
  
G: yes, I do. Now excuse me while I go throw up. It's nothing to do with what you just said. It's the typhoid fever catching up to me.  
  
ML: Be careful then  
  
From George's journal April 20, 1848  
Marie Louise finally declared her love to me. It wasn't too shocking, it seemed obvious, by the way she always treated me. But I'm happy that she told me. 


	2. Sai Saici's Tragedy

Author's note- Plz forgive about the dates, I didn't notice them until I posted meh story ^_^;;;;;;;;;   
  
Chapter 2: Missing you, hating you  
  
From Sai Saici's journal  
  
April 22  
  
I got a letter from Cecil stating that we should give this whole thing a break. I'm heartbroken to hear this, but at least we're still friends. George and Marie Louise are acting all lovey dovey, Marie now gives George's his showers(at least she's happy now). I'm starting to hate Cecil because she doesn't seem to be so responsive when I write her something, because if it's something that involves the both of us; she'll avoid it.  
  
She seems to always get everything her way like always, she's starting to play with my patience and it's making me mad because I din't do anything to her unless she's doing something to me.  
  
at least I hope she isn't. My heart is heavy and sorrowful. I must think of something to do to keep from going mad, I'll try to think about big and yummy food.  
  
From Rain's journal  
  
April 23  
  
Sai Saici is really worrying me because he's not acting like himself because ever since he got the letter from Cecil he's been acting like that ever since. Domon and me got in a fight because he thought I was going to a fort to buy supplies, but I didn't so he got mad at me and said it was my fault he's starving. And it's not my fault, it's his because he doesn't feed himself like he should, I have to feed him. Asshole. -_-  
  
::Dialogue::  
  
Rain: Hey Sai Saici, are you ok?  
  
Sai: hmph  
  
Rain: What's that supposed to mean?  
  
Sai: THAT I DON'T FEEL LIKE TALKING!  
  
(Argo wh happened to be near them was startled by the screaming, he thought this sounded worser thanprison)  
  
Rain: You can tell me Sai, please let me help you.::begging eyes::  
  
S: I said no for the last time, now leave me alone ::walks away::  
  
R: my my poor, Sai Saici  
  
Nastasha: that boy doesn't need pity, he needs a few army drills, he's getting out of shape!  
  
Argo: No he doesn't, he needs help from a guy not from a woman  
  
Nastsha: Hear that Rain, he's insulting you!   
  
Rain: well I'm sure he's not, I mean I'm just a doctor right?  
  
Argo: I never meant to offend you  
  
::walks away::  
  
N: Don't worry, argo always has his ups and downs  
  
R: I think I better talk to Domon about this  
  
N: You go do that ::looks around for Argo:: Argo get over here or you won't be able to go outside tomorrow  
  
From Rain's journal  
  
April 24  
  
Sai really has me worried because he doesn't do anything. He won't eat, talk, or even look at anybody. This is really getting out of hand and Domon hasn't done anything to help Sai Saici escape this depression he's drowning in! May god save him. 


End file.
